Ed-A-Doodle-Doo
Ed-A-Doodle-Doo is the fifth scam on the GBA version of Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, the Eds find out that Rolf has lost his chickens and offer to get them back–for a fee, of course. Plot *''Eds find Rolf standing around in the Cul-de-Sac.'' Rolf: "Ah Ed-boy, Rolf is in need of your help. Rolf's chickens have run astray." Eddy: "Whatever you need, Rolfy-Boy. You know our price..." Ed: "CHICKENS! How much does it cost, Rolf? I will pay anything!" Eddy: angry "NO ED! What he means is..." Rolf: "Done! The Ed-boy will help Rolf with his chickens, Rolf will decide what they owe him..." Ed: "I LOVE CHICKENS!" Eddy: sighing "I HATE chickens..." [The Eds pass a checkpoint and come to a sign announcing the level: '''Ed-A-Doodle-Doo'.]'' ---- *'Eddy:' "How're we supposed to get over that?!" Edd: "Well, if we had some means of elasticity, like a trampoline, I'm sure one of us could propel ourselves over the obstacle." Eddy: "Good thinking, Double-Dee! You first!" The Eds come to a sign: "Use Edd and press L to enter the Trampol-Edd formation." There is another sign next to it: "In Trampol-Edd formation press A to launch upwards." Sure enough, the Trampol-Edd has to be used to surmount a barrier, and after that the Tower of Eddy in order to throw a beehive at an angry bulldog. After this, Ed pushes the doghouse forward to provide a platform for Edd to turn off a water valve. From there, Ed breaks through a fence, and they find a chicken on the other side. *'Edd:' "Careful Ed...we need to get them back to Rolf in one piece." Eddy: "Yeah, he's not going to pay us for damaged merchandise..." Ed: "Okay Eddy, I will try...but I LOVE chickens!" Ed collects the chicken and the Eds move on, jumping on trailer roofs and platforms until they collect another chicken outside a separate trailer. They continue, avoiding pooping pigeons and other miscreant wildlife and using platforms on pulleys to make their way across the trailer park. After crossing a deep gorge, they find themselves on a trailer roof next to the Chunky Puffs Jawbreaker. From there, they move forward and find a checkpoint. They then continue until they climb into a tree and find the third of Rolf's chickens. After this, the Eds come down and beehive another dog to use its doghouse to turn off another set of sprinklers. Once this is done, they move on, until Edd builds a platform for them to climb, and then they hop onto the roof of another trailer and collect another chicken for Rolf. Then, after another trailer, the Eds use the Trampol-Ed to pick up the Gingerbread Sailor Jawbreaker. After that, they go through many obstacles before eventually finding Rolf's fifth and final chicken very high up. Soon after this, they encounter Rolf again. ---- *'Eddy:' "Okay Rolf, we got yer chickens..." Rolf: "Rolf is pleased. Bring them to Rolf!" Edd: "Ed, watch what you are doing!" Eddy: "Open your eyes, Lumpy!" crash comes from offscreen. Edd: "Well, it seems they really wanted to run back into the trailer park..." Rolf: "Nincompoops! Must Rolf show Soft-Hands Ed-boys everything?!" Eddy: angry "ED!" Ed: "Sorry Eddy..." Eddy: "I'm done with chickens. Let's find something else." Eds head back to the Cul-de-Sac. ---- *'Eddy:' "At least that's over...no thanks to Monobrow's big mouth." Ed: "I LOVE chickens!" Eddy: "Yeah, yeah, give it up already." Trivia *Unlike most other GBA levels, this one's plot is made entirely for the GBA version, with no references to any of the plots in the main game. *There are two jawbreakers in this level: **The Chunky Puffs jawbreaker is found on top of a trailer roof. **The Gingerbread Sailor jawbreaker is found next to a trailer in midair. Gallery IFeelPrettyGood.png|The Eds come across Rolf. IFeelAllRight.png|Rolf asks for their help. AndIveBeenThinkingMaybe.png|Eddy starts to get mad. EdADoodleDooGBATitlecard.png|The Eds start the level. ICouldSpendTheNight.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. ChunkyPuffsJawbreaker.png|The Chunky Puffs Jawbreaker. IKnowYouveBeenSad.png|The Tower of Eddy throws a bees nest at a dog. IKnowIveBeenBad.png|The Eds find a jawbreaker. GingerbreadSailorJawbreaker.png|The Gingerbread Sailor Jawbreaker. ButIfYoudLetMe.png|The Eds find the last chicken. MakeYouRibbonsFromPaperBags.png|The Eds bring the chickens to Rolf. JosephineYoureSoGoodToMe.png|But Ed loses them, angering Eddy. Walkthrough Video Scam starts at 9:02 Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Mis-Edventures GBA Levels